the_forum_pop_idolfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forum Pop Idol 1
|image = XX |winner_name = XX |origin = XX |song = XX |genre = XX |mentor = XX |runner_up = XX }}The Forum Pop Idol is a fan-made music competition to find singing talent. The first season began on 28th April 2018 and ended on TBA. Dermot O'Leary was chosen to present the main show first time. The three judges chosen to take part in the first edition were Madmucca99'', '''Europezgal08 and Themusicalscout1''. '''TBA was announced the winner on TBA, making TBA the winning mentor for the first time. TBA came second. Judges and Presenters On 12 April 2018, it was reported that Madmucca99, Europezagal08 and Themusicalscout1 may join the judging panel. The judging line-up was officially confirmed as Madmucca99, Europezagal08 and Themusicalscout1 mid-April. In April 2018 it was confirmed that Dermot O'Leary would present The Forum Pop Idol for the first time, The presenter are chosen by the Forum Pop Union; who choose a well-known TV personality from the host country. Dermot O'Leary: Sean Dermot Fintan O'Leary, Jr. (born 24 May 1973), better known as Dermot O'Leary, is a British-Irish television presenter for ITV and a radio presenter for BBC Radio 2. O'Leary's radio career began when he worked as a disc jockey at Essex Radio, but he is best known for being the presenter of The X Factor on ITV, a position he held since 2007 with the exception of 2015, when he stepped down to pursue other ventures. He was replaced by Olly Murs and Caroline Flack. He later returned as the host in 2016 and then once again in 2017. Selection process 'Auditions' The eligible age-range for contestants is the age of 18 and over. The contestants have to had recorded at least 12 songs, these could either be cover songs or original. Parodies and novelty songs are not eligible for an act to sing. The contestants can be either a signed artist or an unsigned singing talent and they can be from any nation. 'Group Stage' The 20 contestants who reached this stage in this season were referred to in the show as the finalists. Before their performance, the contestants took part in intensive music workshop where they were given vocal coaching and advice by stylists. The contestants were held in the Red Room before they each emerged to perform solo with piano accompaniment. There was no studio audience at this stage and the performance was pre-taped. The viewers voted after each round of performance, and the results of the vote were announced the next day live. Below are the two semi-final groups with contestants listed in their performance order. In each group, 6 people advanced to the next round, based on votes by the viewers. 'Group 1' 'Group 2' 'Wildcards' No wildcards were chosen this edition to compete in the live shows Finalists : – Winner : – Runner-up : – Third place : – Withdrew Live Shows Musical guests Each results show features guest performances, with some guests performing during the main performance show. Results summary Colour key Live show details 'Week 1' *Theme: Out-Standing *Musical guest: None ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Madmucca99: Skott - based on the performance * Europezgal08: Skott - backed their own act, Nielson * Themusicalscout1: Nielson - backed their own act, Skott 'Special Vote' *Theme: Return to the final With the withdrawal of Holly from the competition the non finalists were all ask to send a song if they wished to return. 7 Songs are fighting for 1 place into the live shows. Due to the reduced number of voters, it was decided that all would return but every week brought a double elimination. Week 2 *Theme: Rekindle The Energy *Musical guest: ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Madmucca99: KZ Tandingan - based on the performance * Europezgal08: Wasn't able to decide as both act were in her group * Themusicalscout1: KZ Tandingan - based on the performance Week 3 *Theme: Resilience *Musical guest: None ;Judges' votes to eliminate * Madmucca99: * Europezgal08: * Themusicalscout1: Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9: Semi-final Week 10: Final Winner's single